Vida de Casal
by Mayumii
Summary: Uma coletânea de oneshots, com a rotina dos casais. [HitsugayaHinamori e ByakuyaHisana, postados até agora]
1. HitsugayaHinamori

**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**Vida de Casal**

* * *

_Um: Encontro_

O tão esperado dia de folga! O dia santificado de todos os árduos trabalhadores!

Quando Hitsugaya Toushirou entrara pelo 5º Esquadrão, procurando-a, pensou que seria a parte mais difícil da história. Mas, infelizmente, não era. Mesmo, quando a convidou para sair, sobre os olhares marotos de Renji, Shuuhei e Kira, além de seu próprio rubor, e o de Hinamori, não pensava que estava na parte mais _fácil_.

Esperá-la ali, na frente daquele restaurante, no distrito nº1 da Soul Society, estava sendo a parte mais difícil de todas.

Ou não.

Descobriu que estava errado, ao vê-la na sua frente, sem a vestimenta usual. Um yukata azul, presa por um _obi_ preto. Concordou mentalmente que combinava muito bem com ela. Mas, obviamente, não falou nada.

– Shiro-chan. – Ela murmurou, sorrindo.

Ele revirou os olhos, com as mãos presas nos bolsos da yukata. Suava frio.

– Só deixo você me chamar assim hoje, porque fui eu que te convidei para sair.

Ela retribui-o com um sorriso, e pegou-lhe no braço, fazendo o pequeno capitão tremer.

– Sim. Ah, hoje você está tão legal!

Entraram no restaurante. O garçom veio-lhes atender, e conduziu o pequeno casal à mesa reservada.

Tudo estava parecendo que ia bem. _Parecendo._

Os dois sentaram-se, e Hinamori agradeceu-o pelo convite, dizendo que estava muito feliz por sair com ele. Ele, murmurou um "que bom" com indiferença, e perguntou-lhe coisas de rotina, como ia o seu trabalho e derivados.

Ela começou a falar, entusiasmada, de suas últimas missões; pediram vários tipos de _sushi_, já que não estavam com muita fome, e Hitsugaya colocou-se a escutar Momo pacientemente. Ela lhe falara sobre sua última missão conjunta com Kira e Shuuhei, visto que obtiveram relativo sucesso para seus respectivos esquadrões; perguntou-lhe sobre Matsumoto, e Hitsugaya aconselhou-a a visitar seu Esquadrão qualquer dia, para visitá-la, visto que ambas as tenentes eram muito amigas.

A conversa ia transcorrendo normalmente, e Hitsugaya ia, aos poucos, acostumando-se com a idéia de ter Hinamori ao seu lado. Era tão bom estar com ela...

Fez muito bem em convidá-la para sair. Ela era uma ótima companhia, além de sua amiga de infância.

_E talvez, uma pessoa especial para mim._

Porém, nem tudo são flores. E Hitsugaya bateu na própria testa, quando resolveu perguntar do 5º Esquadrão.

– Ah, Aizen-taichou faz um trabalho incrível, Shiro-chan! – ela falou-lhe, alegre. – Aizen-taichou é tão atencioso, tão forte, tão maravilhoso!

– Você é muito devota a ele.

Os olhos de Momo só faltavam transbordar de purpurina; falar de Aizen Sousuke era puro prazer por parte dela.

– Claro que sim! Eu sou a pessoa mais fiel a ele, que o admira mais! Aizen-taichou é muito forte, e combina suas características com a de uma pessoa extremamente dócil! Ele é perfeito!

Enquanto Hinamori exprimia em seus mais intensos sentimentos em relação ao seu capitão, Hitsugaya bufava de raiva, ouvindo-a exclamar o quanto Aizen era belo, forte, inteligente e derivados. Era natural ela sentir admiração por ele...

Mas precisava ser tão explícito? E, ainda por cima, na frente _dele_?

Sua paciência estava esgotando aos poucos, quando finalmente...

– Creio que um dia chegará a ser como Aizen-taichou, Shiro-chan.

... a bomba estourou.

– Vamos embora, Hinamori. Tenho que voltar rápido ao Esquadrão. – murmurou o garoto de cabelos alvos, controlando-se para não extravasar sua raiva.

Hinamori apenas concordou, seguindo-o ao lado.

-

-

Chegaram ao 5º Esquadrão, vagarosamente, pela _yukata_ dificultar os movimentos.

– Bem, está entregue Hinamori. Boa noite. – disse Hitsugaya, ainda nervoso, virando-se para ir embora, quando um braço o envolveu pela cintura, fazendo-o dar um pulo.

Momo estava o abraçando.

– Obrigado por ter me convidado, Shiro-chan. Foi muito bom sair com você.

Dizendo isso, ela afastou-se lentamente dele, e Hitsugaya começou a andar, quando de repente, ela agarrou-se em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha, e saiu correndo.

O jovem capitão, estava paralisado, levando a mão à bochecha. Ruborizado, xingou-se mentalmente por seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem espantosamente.

Aos poucos, raciocinou sobre o que acabara de acontecer. E sorriu.

Afinal, Hinamori Momo não era feliz _só _com Aizen Sousuke.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeira oneshot! Fluffy, fluffy, não tem como HitsuHina não ser, não é verdade? A idéia da fanfic é uma coletânea de oito contos, por aí, contando os "desvios de conduta" de nossos casais! Afinal, nem tudo é perfeito, não?

Reviews, onegai!


	2. ByakuyaHisana

_Dois: Insônia Kuchiki_

Era o conto de fadas.

Uma "Gata Borralheira", com história modificada. Um jovem nobre, amplamente cogitado por donzelas de toda a região, e perdidamente apaixonado por uma plebéia do Rukongai. A jovem "sortuda", uma delicada moça, com perfil para realeza, mas um triste destino. Claro, não podendo esquecer da _terrível_ família do rapaz, que fez da vida da pobre moça no início do casamento um inferno.

O casamento fora realizado; felicidade maior não poderia ser encontrada!

Hisana tornou-se Kuchiki Hisana. E Kuchiki Byakuya, bem, finalmente, conseguira sorrir ternamente para alguém.

A noite de núpcias fora realizada. A primeira semana, a segunda, o primeiro mês, o segundo mês...

O casamento era mil maravilhas. O dia do casal era repleto de momentos de amor e companheirismo, seja quando fossem buscar informações da irmã mais nova de Hisana, ora quando iam a eventos familiares. A noite, após conversarem sobre o dia que passou, abraçavam-se e dormiam profundamente.

Byakuya conseguia dormir profundamente; Hisana também, visto que o dia era exaustivo, e uma boa noite de sono era extremamente necessária, visto sua saúde extremamente frágil. Até que...

-

-

Hisana abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se vagarosamente, tomando cuidado para não acordar o marido. Sorriu, fitando-o longamente.

Sereno, Byakuya dormia com respiração compassada, e a abraçava-a delicadamente, como se tivesse medo de quebrá-la. Sua yukata estava entreaberta, revelando o peitoral firme do esposo, que Hisana cobriu com o futon, preocupada com o inverno e, conseqüentemente, com um possível resfriado deste.

_Lindo_, ela murmurou, sorrindo. Agradeceu mais uma vez pelo destino ter colocado-o em sua vida. _Ele é tão perfeito... atencioso, gentil, inteligente, cavalheiro, lindo, carinhoso... sem defeito algum._

_Sem defeito algum._

Como se estivesse na velocidade da luz, o corpo de Byakuya correspondeu ao pensamento da esposa, e pôs-se, de repente, a emitir um ruído silencioso... que, aos poucos, começava a se intensificar.

Uma gota desceu pela testa de Hisana. Bem, ele poderia ter _um defeito... _aquilo não era demasiadamente grave, não é mesmo?

-

-

Passaram-se meses.

"Hisana, está dormindo bem?" perguntou Byakuya, preocupado. "Está com insônia?"

A Sra. Kuchiki deu um fraco sorriso, desconversando.

"Não é nada demais, Byakuya-sama."

"Mesmo?"

"_Mesmo._" Ela afirmou.

-

-

"Você está com olheiras."

"Isso lhe incomoda, senhor?"

Byakuya sorriu; ela seria linda de qualquer jeito.

"Obviamente que não. Mas podemos procurar um especialista..."

"Não é necessário. Eu já sei o problema."

O Kuchiki levantou os olhos, preocupado.

"Me diga, então."

"Procure um especialista para o senhor."

O senhor Kuchiki arregalou os olhos.

"Como?"

-

-

Byakuya achou maluquice da esposa. Quem estava com olheiras era ela! Por que _ele _deveria procurar um médico?

"Senhor, achou o especialista?" Hisana estava com esperanças de que o marido fosse entendê-la, e descobrisse o seu _terrível _(sim, havia se tornado horrível a muitas noites mal-dormidas) defeito.

"Não. Vou procurar um especialista para você."

Hisana baixou os olhos, tentando controlar o gosto da derrota. Teria que contar a ele sobre os ruídos...

Mas homens são homens, e, quando parece que eles podem te entender, pode acontecer _exatamente _o contrário.

"Vamos ver essa noite. Se não conseguir dormir, me acorde."

Ela concordou silenciosamente.

-

-

Hisana acordou Byakuya a socos (de onde a Rukia puxou toda a sua vitalidade?).

"O que houve, querida?" perguntou o marido, preocupado.

"Daqui em diante, _eu _durmo primeiro!"

"Querida, o que"

"CHEGA! ME DEIXE DORMIR!"

"Deixe eu te abraç..."

Hisana empurrou-o para longe do futon, enquanto jogava-lhe cobertor, travesseiro e um mini-colchão, deitando-se e caindo no sono logo em seguida, no sono dos anjos.

Sorriu. Finalmente, dormir!

Kuchiki Byakuya permaneceu acordado, totalmente confuso.

_**Próximo Capítulo: Kyouraku e Nanao**_

**N/A: **Sim, senhoras e senhores, o poderosíssimo e excelentíssimo senhor Kuchiki Byakuya RONCA! E, com sua voz mui _sexy_, e sua reiatsu cheia de poder, é natural que ronque _muito alto. _Pobre Hisana! Obrigado a todas as reviews!

Sugestões, reclamações, dúvidas, reviews, onegai!


End file.
